The Bird and the Worm
by YourOfficialEditor
Summary: OCHitsugaya. Full summary inside.Find out who's the bird and whose the worm in this funny, angty, and romance, action story. first BLEACH fic! With violence...YAY VIOLENCE!  ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Tahata Hinagiku Enters

BNN: Well, I'm taking a small break from my Naruto fan fics, but I'm still gonna update them when my writer's block's gone. Right…okay this is my very first BLEACH (Burichi) Fic. Hope you like it!

Note: character may be OOC

**Rating: **M for **MATURE**! For Violence…YAY VIOLENCE: D, strong language,

Gore…YAY GORE!!!! Some sexuality…if you guys want lemon just ask!

**Genre: **Angst/ Romance/ Humor/ Action

**Pairing**

Hitsugaya x OC (Major)

Hitsugaya x OC (minor)

Hitsugaya x Hinamori (one-sided)

Rukia x Ichigo x Inoue

Ishida x Inoue (one-sided)

Hitsugaya x Matsumoto (one-sided)

**Summary:**

After Aizen's death, things in Soul Society have turned out fine. Ichigo became the 5th Division taichou, and others replaced Ichimaru and Tousen. One that changed the most is everyone's favorite young genius, the taichou of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Not only has grown a lot, but also popular with the ladies. He has a new fuku-taichou that for some reason HATES HIM! But he doesn't know that, he assumes she likes him, but he has a girlfriend whose a taichou as well. How will things work out for him? Who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I'm only gonna say this once! I **DON'T OWN **BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO KUBO TITE-SENSEI!!! ANY QUESTIONS!? I own my own characters SOOOO….NYAH! XD

Quick Description of Main OC character:

Name: Tahata Hinagiku (English way Hinagiku Tahata)

Looks like a 13-14 year old in human years, but the same age as Hitsugaya in Shinigami years. Hair: Short black raven hair that is spiked at the back, some bangs frame her face and some are tucked behind her ear or clipped with a bobby pin. Height: about 5'8"

Personality: mixed personalities that are unstable (you'll see what I mean).

_**The Bird and the Worm**_

**By: BakaNekoninja**

**Chapter I: Tahata Hinagiku, Enters**

**Hinagiku's POV**

The fall of Aizen Sousuke was the relief of everyone in Seireitei, quite frankly in all of Soul Society. Finally things are at peace. No more bloodshed, except for the Shinigami's duties of exorcising Hollows and sending the souls of the dearly departed, or Pluses as they call them, to Rukongai.

Yep, thing there are doing fine. Finally living at peace, there are no Arrancar out there anymore. Or so we thought…My guess is that they are all gone now.

Oh, you wanna know whose saying all this? Hello, my name is Tahata Hinagiku. I'm the first ever Shinigami ever to be first fuku-taichou in Shinigami history! I am placed in the 10th Division. My companion who's a second fuku-taichou is Matsumoto Rangiku. She was basically the only fuku-taichou before I came in. this was the decision of the head of all Shinigami, Yamamoto. My **taichou **is the 'hottest' Shinigami in all Seireitei, Hitsugaya Toushirou. How I really detest that man!!! Sometimes I feel like beating the crap out of him! Whoops, here he comes. Temper, temper. Be nice and smile.

"Tahata-fuku taichou, did you finish your paper work?" asked the JERK!

"Yeah, do you need anything Hitsugaya-**taichou**?" I replied with the last part in disgust.

Sure, Hitsugaya-taichou is hot just because he grew taller. He's only two inches taller than I am. Now being tall, he has the confidence to ask any girl, or have any girl he wants. But not me! I don't even like being near him. He should at least ten feet away from me. He changed his attitude too. He flirts too much with all the girls. I just leave. He still works hard, but mostly slacks off and leaves. He leaves me with doing his fucking paperwork! He never even says a thank you. How I really want to rip him apart. When he was short I would've so kicked his ass so hard that he would never wake up.

I believe he just asked me something that I just spaced out on him.

"Tahata-fuku taichou, did you listen to me?" he asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes I did." I replied, but I knew I said the wrong thing.

"What did I ask of you?" he asked in a bored tone knowing that I spaced out.

"Umm…uh…well…something about taking the paperwork to Unohana-taichou?" I replied a little nervous with a goofy smile on my face.

"And?" he swayed his hand as if telling me to continue on with what he said. Now I really should throw him out of the window.

"Uh…get flowers for Tsuki-taichou?" I said the last part in a mumble.

"Good, you did hear what I said." he walked up to me and patted the top of my head like I was some kind of dog. What I didn't expect was that smirk on his face. He walked closer to me and did the unexpected.

He kissed my cheek, and still had that fucking smirk on his face and left as if he had accomplished something. That it! I'm going to plan his assassination!

"Asshole! Fucking bastard! I'm gonna kill him! Cocky-ass bastard!" I shouted after he left.

I walk to the Fourth Division to visit Unohana-taichou. I had to give her some of the paper work from my fucking taichou. I can ask her to give me a vaccination for Hitsugaya-itis.

I walked over to Unohana-taichou's office and knocked.

"Unohana-taichou, I brought the paperwork from Jackass-taichou." I walked in with a pile of paper work on my arms.

"I see Hitsugaya-taichou did something to upset you. Your reiatsu is flaring high." she smiled with a small giggle escaping her lips as she asked me.

"Do you think I can get a vaccination for Jackass kissing syndrome?" I looked somewhat gloomy and bored as I pointed my cheek where the fucker, Hitsugaya-taichou placed the kiss.

"He kissed you on the cheek did he? You're fuming over a little peck on the cheek Hinagiku-chan?" she asked with a smile on her face ready to laugh at my face.

"Retsu-baachan!" I whined acting as if I was dieing or something.

"Did you do 'that' again?" She asked as she looked at my wrist. I shook my head no.

"Hinagiku-chan, you what happens if you lose too much blood by doing this. Take your anger on a pillow or something but not on yourself." she pleaded in concern for me. Nobody was concerned for me except for her and maybe Yachiru-chan and Hanataro-kun.

Oops, forgot about Isane-neechan.

"Don't worry, I won't." I replied with a smile. _At least I hope I won't_.

I left the Fourth Division to get the stupid flowers for Mister and Miss Snobby!

I looked at all the flowers and picked some out and bought them WITH MY OWN FUCKING MONEY CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! Then I left to fin Hitsu-fag-ass to give him the stupid flowers for his stupid girlfriend!

"Cutty-chan!" came a very familiar high pitched voice signifying that I should run, but too late.

I turned around to see Yachiru-chan riding on Madarame-fuku taichou's back walking along side with Kurosaki-taichou and Rukia-fuku taichou. Madarame Ikkaku became Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou's fuku-taichou in the Fifth Division. I don't know how Kurosaki-taichou became taichou. Hinamori became the second person to become a second fuku-taichou after me. Rukia-fuku taichou is taichou of the Thirteenth Division.

"Yachiru-chan…hi…listen, I can't play right now, I have to give these to Assh-I mean Hitsugaya-taichou." I said in a nervous laughter hoping she would walk away.

I really love Yachiru-chan like a little sister. I love playing with her, but there are times where I don't have the time to play or else the jackass will fucking yell at me for being late.

"Ooh! Are you and Chibi a couple!? Did he leave Bitchy-chan!?" Yachiru was saying it loudly that probably everyone in the area hear. I turned red and was shifting nervously. I hate that man!

"Wow, you must really be desperate. Buying flowers for him is a sign of you being desperate to fuck him." Ichigo-teme replied with a cocky smirk on his face as if he got me.

"Hinagiku-san, is it really true? You know Hitsugaya-taichou slept with a lot of girls, you must be desperate to get laid with him." Rukia-san said in a way of being worried about me and in a joking manner.

"…I don't know what to say, but did he break up with Tsuki-taichou? Hell, I wouldn't do that. She's fucking hot for him to leave her. Did you see her breasts? They're big, but not as big as Matsumoto's. You on the other hand are flat-chested. No way would Hitsugaya-taichou leave her. Man I would really want to grope her badly man." Ikkaku-teme said with his eyes closed imagining Tsuki-taichou, while Ichigo-teme nodded in agreement. Rukia-san looking pissed. Yachiru-chan looking confused at the situation.

"I'M NOT WITH THAT BAKA! WHO WOULD BE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE HIM!? HE'S A FUCKING MAN-WHORE!?" I screamed at the top of my lings. My reiatsu flaring even more as it was scaring everyone.

"What man?" came the voice of none other than the jerk himself, Hitsugaya-taichou.

I slowly turned around to meet his icy green eyes. I scratched the back of my head and nervously chuckled.

"No one Hitsugaya-taichou. No one in particular at all." I turned around to face the others with a death glare and they left.

"Here are the flowers you asked for Tsuki-taichou." I awkwardly handed him the flowers, he just stared at them.

"Throw them away. I have paperwork to finish, and so do you." he replied coldly and left. I looked at the spot where he stood a while after he left. My blood began to boil. I wasted perfectly good money for NOTHING!

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THESE!?" I shouted and looked at the people around and shot them an evil glare and went about their business.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well was it good or bad? Read and review okay?


	2. Chapter II: She Loves MeNOT!

BNN: Yeah I know first chapter sucks, probably my whole story sucks. Don't know. I just love to write. I know characters are total OOC. This chapter might suck too.

Thank you for the reviews, even if it were a few. I really appreciate you for liking it. :D

Note: if you didn't get about the first or second fuku-taichou, I'll explain it. In armies there are captains, lieutenants, etc. Well some armies have two lieutenants. The first lieutenant being more skilled than the second, but is equal in some ways. Catching on? Well that's what it mostly is. There are only two lieutenants; there is not a third I believe.

WARNING: **CITRUS!**

_**The Bird and the Worm**_

**By: BakaNekoninja **

**Chapter II: She Loves Me …NOT!**

"Here are the flowers you asked for Tsuki-taichou." I awkwardly handed him the flowers, he just stared at them.

"Throw them away. I have paperwork to finish, and so do you." he replied coldly and left. I looked at the spot where he stood a while after he left. My blood began to boil. I wasted perfectly good money for NOTHING!

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH THESE!?" I shouted and looked at the people around and shot them an evil glare and went about their business.

I walked all the way to the Tenth Division for more-get this-PAPERWORK! I bet a billion dollars that he'll leave me doing the work, while he goes out with the beautiful Third Division taichou, Tsuki-taichou.

As I got there, Hitsugaya-teme was actually doing his work. I sat in my desk ready to do my paperwork. About an hour and a half into working and still more to go, the door to the office opened revealing Tsuki-taichou.

"Toushirou, are you ready to go. I'm done with my paperwork." Tsuki-taichou asked my jackass taichou.

"Sorry Tsuki-taichou, but I don't think Hitsugaya-**taichou** would be going. We need to finish this **important **paperwork **due** in another **three hours**." I replied sweetly at her, but in reality you know how badly I wanted to beat her up. _No way are you taking him away from me lady! He has to do his work now. There's no goddamn way I'm doing his work again for the umpteenth time._

"I'll be right there Tsuki, give me a sec, wait outside okay?" Hitsugaya-taichou replied back as he glared at me.

He walked in front of my desk and pulled me from my robes to be eye leveled with him.

"What the fuck did you say that for? You're not my owner or my mother. So fucking stay out of my business Tahata." He let go of my robes and nearly slammed me on my chair.

I hung my head low, hiding my anger. Practically restraining myself from killing him.

"Yes taichou. Sorry for my misguided actions." I apologized in disgust. Ever since that freaking growth spurt he had, he's acting like a total bastard. Only ten times worse.

"Since I'm leaving, would you finish for me, and you can have the rest of the day off?" he asked as he was standing by the doorway.

I looked at him but not at his eyes. He was waiting for me to reply and I just nodded my head yes.

The rest of my day off, I was still with paperwork. I began to space out and reminisce about small memories about four months ago when he started growing taller. Why does he treat me this way? Of all the girls in Soul Society, he chose me to be his punching bag. What did I do to him that always caused him to pick on me so much? Even when training he doesn't go easy on me. So why me?

Rukia-fuku taichou does have a point. Hitsugaya-teme has slept with mostly all the girls his age, maybe older ones too. Why am I being so obsessive? It's because he took my position as taichou. Grr, I hate it! I was supposed to be the Tenth Division's taichou, not him. What did I lack for them to place me where I am now?

Looking next to me was my zanpakutou. I slowly reached for it, but stopped. This anger and stress is overpowering me that my head is pound loudly that even in a very silent room you could hear it pounding.

"I promised Unohana-taichou that I wouldn't do that again." I told myself as if I actually have common sense. I tried so hard not to grab my zanpakutou, but I can't help it.

I reached up to the hilt of my zanpakutou, Hotaru (firefly), and unsheathed it. Hotaru is a one of a kind zanpakutou. The blade is on both edges of the sword. I placed one of my wrists on one of the edges of the blade and slashed it. My anger and stress was relieved as I did it a few more times.

_Sorry Unohana-taichou, I couldn't stand it anymore. I tried. _I apologized to myself.

The blood kept on trickling down from my wrist to my hand. I rested my head on the desk as my arm dangled to the side of it. I closed my eyes and passed out. How I hated doing this. I'm so pathetic. I'm a coward for not confronting him and tell him off. It's his fault! I hate him.

**Normal POV **

Rangiku was being drunk as ever after her afternoon sake. She had the total freedom she wanted being a second fuku-taichou. No paperwork, but only a little if needed. She had the life of complete freedom. She was so happy and cheerful because of this.

She walked to her division to go pester her taichou. How she had a small love for her now tall and complete hotty of a captain. Every chance she had she would run up to him and grope him so much that it looked like she was some sort of a pedophile. She has a somewhat of a Shotacom. A grown woman having her eyes on a teenage boy, that's would be a very weird relationship. She didn't care. She knew he wouldn't return her feelings.

(A/N: Shotaro Complex- is the female version of a Lolita Complex.)

Rangiku entered her division to come and pester her taichou. She made her way to the office hoping he was there alone.

"Taichou, are you here?" she called for him but no answer.

She looked around the office and spotted Hinagiku on the desk looking as if she was asleep. She smiled at the sight. She knew how hard it is to do a lot of paperwork. _'She looks a little pale though.' _She thought to herself. But her eyes wondered through a spot of red on the floor.

Even if she had been drinking sake all afternoon, she wasn't completely drunk. She saw blood on the floor. Her eyes went wide when she found who the owner of the blood is from.

"Hinagiku-san, come on wake up. Quit joking around. " She shook her lightly, but Tahata wasn't waking up. "Oh shit! Have to hurry before she loses more. I'm way to drunk to even take her. I have to find someone to help me." With that said, Matsumoto left the office to find someone to help her.

She ran sloppily to find someone, but lucky for her she bumped into someone. She found the redhead fuku-taichou of the Sixth Division, Renji Abarai. Renji looked at the strawberry blond woman looking in distress.

"Hey Matsumoto, what's wrong you look exhausted." he said as he tried to make her relax.

"It's…Hinagiku-san…she's bleeding…a lot…I…need…help." she replied through pants from her run for help. She tried to catch her breath, but dragged Renji back to the Tenth Division. Lucky for them they also found Kira on the way. They told him what happened and went off to the Tenth Division.

As they got to the Tenth Division, they ran up to the office to get Hinagiku to the Fourth Division. Renji opened the door to the office and saw the blood shed on the floor and Hinagiku still in the same position as she was.

"Tahata-san, what the hell were you thinking?" Renji asked the unconscious girl in front of him.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style. The three Shinigami left the office and headed to the Fourth Division to heal her wounds.

"Matsumoto, you come with me. Kira, go inform Hitsugaya-taichou about Tahata-san." he ordered the two other fuku-taichou.

Rangiku and Renji headed for the Fourth Division, while Kira left to find Hitsugaya. A few more minutes later, the two got to the division and got Hinagiku to have medical attention.

Kira on the other hand wasn't having much luck. He bumped into Zaraki-taichou and Yachiru and asked them if they had seen Hitsugaya.

"I haven't seen him. Did you, Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked the small fuku-taichou. Yachiru shook her head no. "Why do you ask Kira?"

"It's Tahata-san, she's wounded and unconscious. She isn't breathing either. I have to tell Hitsugaya-taichou that she's receiving medical attention right now." Kira replied concerned for the girl.

"Cutty-chan's hurt? Take me to her Ken-chan." the little pink haired girl demanded to her superior. She looked sad and worried for her friend.

"Later Yachiru, we have to go eat." Kenpachi said to the little pink head on his back. She nodded in reply. "If we see him, we'll tell him." with that Kenpachi left with Yachiru.

"Since when is he nice?" Kira asked himself, but brushed it aside. He had to find Hitsugaya now.

**At the Fourth Division**

Rangiku and Renji were waiting for Unohana to come out of the room where Hinagiku is at. So far nothing said about her condition.

"It's just a cut on the wrist, what's the big deal of taking long to patch it up?" Renji asked annoyed at the waiting for someone he barely talked to.

"She lost a lot of blood Abarai. Even if it was a cut on the wrist, you may never know if it hit a vein. The condition could be serious." Rangiku said in a serious tone to the redhead sitting next to her.

"I know, but what caused her to do that?" Renji asked the strawberry blond next to him. He tapped his foot on the floor as he tried to keep himself entertained.

"Who knows? It's only her that knows. She's my superior, but I hardly talk to her. She's got some mood swings at times. She looked stressed out as well. Paperwork does that to people." Matsumoto answered the redhead as she closed her eyes.

"Are you sure it's from paperwork? Do you think she did that because maybe she's in love with Hitsugaya?" Renji asked her with a bored look on his face.

"What are you talking about Abarai?" she replied with a question looking very interested in the subject Renji brought up.

"Carrot top told me about it today when he saw her buy flowers. She said they were for Hitsugaya-taichou. Probably he denied her, because he has Tsuki-taichou for a girlfriend. That girl has no boobs at all. She's plain flat. I have to admit she has an ass, but no breasts. If she did, I would've done her hard and good. I would've banged her so hard-" he was cut off when a fist hit him on the cheek by Rangiku herself.

"That's enough about that. I don't think she likes Hitsugaya-taichou. Every time she sees him, her eyes show hate for him." she replied to the injured Renji as he was rubbing his cheek from the impact of the punch.

**With Kira**

He looked all over for the white haired taichou, but still no sign of him anywhere. He was about to give up when he saw the white haired taichou coming out of the Third Division building. Kira ran up to Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou," Kira called out for the young captain. Toushirou turned around to see an exhausted Kira catching his breath.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked a little annoyed. He was waiting patiently for Kira to catch his breath.

"Tahata-san, she's injured, and she isn't breathing. She's admitted at the hospital in the Fourth Division." Kira stated as he looked at the annoyed expression of the young captain.

He silently walked away from the blond fuku-taichou. Kira looked at Hitsugaya retreating from him in the other direction.

"Where are you going Hitsugaya-taichou?" Kira asked the white haired man that was walking away.

"Back to my office to finish up the paperwork that Tahata-fuku taichou might've failed to finish." and with that he left. Kira looked at him in disbelieve.

**At the Fourth Division**

Unohana-taichou walked out of Hinagiku's room as she silently closed the door. She looked at Rangiku and Renji smiling as if saying Hinagiku is alright.

"So she's okay Unohana-taichou?" Rangiku asked the older woman with concern in her tone. Unohana nodded in reply.

"I need to speak with Hitsugaya-taichou about her condition, but all I have to say to you is that she's doing fine." Unohana replied to the two Shinigami with her.

The three turned around to see Kira empty handed. He walked to the three and greeted them.

"Kira, where's Hitsugaya-taichou? Did you find him?" Renji asked the blond man. Kira nodded his reply about the second question that was asked of him.

"I found him, and he said he'll be at his office finishing up the paperwork that Tahata-san didn't finish." Kira informed them about his encounter with Hitsugaya.

**Tenth Division**

Toushirou walked into his office seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except for maybe the bloodstain on the floor. He walked towards Hinagiku's desk and saw some paperwork unfinished. He also saw Hinagiku's zanpakutou unsheathed.

"She must've tried to kill herself because she can't have me. She must really love me to do that to herself. Stupid bitch." he hissed in anger about the girl's actions. He smirked about the thought that she must love him.

He even remembered about the flowers she bought for him for Tsuki. They were Hinagiku or daisies. He brushed the memory away as he sat in Hinagiku's desk and finished the paperwork she failed to finish. A few hours later and he was done.

He got up from the desk and walked out of the office toward the Fourth Division to see Hinagiku.

"She's such a fool. She thinks killing herself will make me lover. She's wrong about that. She tried to get rid of Tsuki to be with me. I won't be the worm in this game Hinagiku." he said to himself as he made his way to his destination.

**Fourth Division**

After Renji, Rangiku, and Kira left the hospital, Unohana was waiting for Toushirou to arrive. She waited patiently at her office doing nothing but writing something in Hinagiku's file.

The door to her office opened revealing an annoyed Toushirou. Unohana looked at him and signaled him to sit on the chair across from her. He took a seat and waited for her to talk.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, as you heard about Hinagiku-chan's condition, she's fine as of now. She inflicted herself the wounds on her wrist. She had a blood transfusion and is stable now. Do you know what caused her to do this?" She asked the white man across from her.

"She used her zanpakutou to inflict the damage, as for the cause I don't know." he replied plainly and bored. "Can I see her Unohana-taichou?" he asked the older woman.

Unohana nodded in reply. "She's sleeping thought, but it's fine. Maybe you could ask her what caused her to inflict damage on herself?" she said as she guided Hitsugaya to Hinagiku's room. She left him alone with the sleeping girl in the dark room and closed the door.

Toushirou walked up to Hinagiku to see her actually awake. She looked at him with her rare blood-red eyes glowing in the dark room. Toushirou found them fascinating. He hasn't seen anyone with that kind of colored eyes.

_Why does she have bandages wrapped around her bust and torso?_

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what're you doing here?" Hinagiku asked her superior with an almost angry and surprised stare.

"I heard what you did. You are a fool for doing that." he replied angrily as he glared at the girl. He took a seat in a chair next to her bed.

"Stress, that's all it was and nothing more. It's a great pain killer." she replied with a smile of happiness. Toushirou looked at her as not believing it was stress, but something else like her 'undying lust and love to have him'.

"Stress my ass. What was it really?" he demanded her to tell him the truth. He glared at her with anger, but mesmerized by her eyes.

Hinagiku wanted to tear him apart right there, but she knew she wasn't capable of doing it in her condition.

"I already told you, it was fucking stress. You can go now. You don't have to stay. Go fuck your whore and leave me alone." she yelled at him with anger. In truth she was stressed, but depressed about her memory of when Hitsugaya became taichou and not her. It killed her inside.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she was pinned down on the bed with Hitsugaya on top of her looking angry, but with a smirk on his face.

"You're jealous aren't you Tahata-_chan_?" he whispered in her ear huskily and lustfully. The smirk was still on his face. He kissed her neck softly as he made his way to her collarbone.

Hinagiku got pissed. She struggled from his grip to give him a good punch, but to no avail.

"Get off me!" she demanded in a very pissed tone that her reiatsu was flaring. She struggled to free herself.

Hitsugaya placed both her wrists in one of his hands as he began to untie her bandages from her torso. Hinagiku winced at the pain from her injured wrist. She struggled even more when Hitsugaya tried to undo her bandaged torso.

"Why are you fighting more about your bandaged torso Tahata-chan" he smirked at her as he teased her. He was half way done undoing her bandages.

"It's none of your business, you bastard!" she shouted at him. She knew it was impossible to fight him off. She laid there still. She stopped resisting and let him do whatever he was going to do.

Hitsugaya saw this, but continued. He didn't feel guilt at the moment of violating his fuku-taichou's body. He tossed the bandages aside to be blessed with the vision of Hinagiku's upper body. Her breasts were big. They were the perfect size for him. They were small compared to Rangiku, but bigger than Tsuki's that's for sure.

"So that's what the bandages were for? I don't why you hide them." he smirked at her as he lowered himself to face her. Their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. With one of his free hand he cupped one of her breast, feeling the softness of her skin.

"Why should I reveal them? This is why I hide them. I hide them from assholes and perverts like you!" she yelled at him. She looked like she was about to cry.

Hitsugaya crushed his lips on to Hinagiku's and made his way to her neck. She gasped when he bit her neck and collarbone.

He got off from her and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He let go of her wrists and walked a few feet away from her. He turned around to face her. She was angry and blushing as she covered her breasts with her arms.

"Those marks mean that you're mine Hinagiku-chan. I'm not the worm in this little game of yours." with that he smirked and left her room.

Hinagiku got up from her bed, chest covered with her arms, and walked to where Hitsugaya threw her bandages. She picked them up from the floor and stared at them. She threw them away and got her kimono top from the chair Hitsugaya was sitting on earlier. She put them on and climbed into the bed. A few tears from her red eyes were shed.

"What does he mean my little game?" she asked to no one but herself. She didn't sleep at all that night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Good? Bad? Review okay, well if you want to. Just thought I added a little citrus :P


End file.
